Un poco de soledad
by neinner
Summary: Antonio ha regresado a España por las Vacaciones de Verano y, llegado un punto, Lovino decide gastarse el crédito del móvil para poder escuchar su voz. Capítulo único. Número de palabras: 790


Lovino en ocasiones se sentía solo, unas veces más que otras. Por ejemplo, ahora. Cuando Antonio había vuelto a España por tooooodas las vacaciones de verano. Todas.

E imagina tú, encontrarte de pronto sin sus sonrisas radiantes, sin sus risas escandalosas y sus guiños verdes.  
Y ya Lovino había aguantado mucho tiempo el estar sin él. Sin oír su voz ni ver su rostro, y honestamente, ya lo extrañaba.

Sin embargo, ese día, intentó hacer algo que se llevara la soledad muy lejos, a un plano diferente de donde se encontraba él.  
Y no había forma más sencilla que haciendo eso; coger el teléfono móvil y rezar porque el saldo del aparato fuera suficiente para una llamada a larga distancia.

Se preparó mentalmente antes de marcar el teléfono.

Comenzó a repasar una excusa para llamar e hizo caras raras frente al espejo para ahuyentar los nervios.

Parecía una quinceañera emocionada por llamar al pretendiente.

Ante ese pensamiento, Lovino se calmó y sacó el aire de su pecho.

Finalmente, marcó el número con el roce del dedo en su teléfono táctil.

Y esperó a que del otro lado de la línea se dignasen a responder.

En realidad no pasó mucho tiempo, aunque a Lovino le hubiesen parecido años, en que la voz de timbre alegre y con acento español respondiera.

— ¿Diga?

Entonces, a Lovino se le encogió el estómago a menos de un grano de maíz. Los nervios le afloraron como si fuera primavera y el corazón se volvió loco. Lo-co. De hecho, casi lo sentía salirse de su pecho y echarse a correr todo un maratón.

Maldito corazón…

—A-Antonio.—Lovino se dio un golpe mental. Esa era voz más jodidamente vergonzosa que le había salido en la vida. El español, en respuesta, soltó una risita coqueta de su lado de la línea, sabiendo que Lovino no le llamaba por su nombre todos los días.

—¿Con quién tengo el gusto?

Lovino frunció levemente el ceño.

—¿Quién más, bastardo?

—Lovi…— el español sonrió, completamente feliz de recibir una llamada del italiano.— ¿Me has llamado por qué me extrañas?

—¡¿Quién ha dicho algo de Extrañarte, bastardo español?! Yo sólo llamaba para…para…

Mierda, mierda. Con toda la conmoción se le había olvidado la excusa que le iba a poner.

—¿Así que no me extrañas ni un poquito?— la voz del español sonó ligeramente triste. El italiano tragó grueso, sintiéndose un poco mierda.

—Y-yo no dije nada como eso…

—¿Así que si me extrañas?

—No…bueno, si…bueno, no…bueno, tal vez un poco.

La linea quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que el español decidió ser quien rompiera el hielo.

—Yo también te extraño mucho, Lovi…—soltó una leve risa y continuó. —Incluso me he estado sintiendo solo, sin nadie que me diga "bastardo" por aquí.—bromeó Antonio.— Deberías venir a España conmigo el año siguiente ¡Te presentaré a mis hermanos y a toda mi familia!—dijo con tono soñador.—Así ya no me sentiré solito al venir…

Y a Lovino se le hizo pequeño el corazón, con la cara totalmente roja y con unas ganas enormes de darle unas ostias bien dadas al español.

—¿Cómo puedes decir cosas tan vergonzosas por teléfono?— le reprochó el italiano.

—No sé, me sale natural cuando es contigo.

—Seguro que así te ligas tu a todos

— ¡No, Lovi, te lo juro!

—Ah, ya. Que así le dijeron a mi prima

— Tu ni siquiera tienes prima, Lovi…no seas malo, que desde aquí no puedo darte besos para hacerte callar.

Silencio.

—¡Deja de decir esas mierdas, bastardo!

Y Lovino ya no aguantaba, tenía la cara tan reputamente roja que en cualquier minuto le iba a estallar.

Antonio se rió.

—Es tarde, Lovi, ve a dormir. —fue un cambio radical de tema, pero si. Eran la una y tantas de la madrugada.— Mañana no te vas a querer levantar, mi amor.

—De todos modos no me voy a querer levantar. —contraatacó el otro.

—Lovi…

— Ya te he dicho que no me llames así.

—Lovino.

—Dime.

—¿Por qué me llamaste?— preguntó con voz dulce y cantarina. Y del otro lado de la línea, Antonio sonreía suavemente, con los ojos cerrados y el corazón envuelto en un cálido sentimiento agradable.

—¿No querías que lo hiciera? — preguntó mientras abrazaba una almohada y miraba por la ventana el paisaje nocturno de la taciturna Roma.

—¿Sabes, mi corazón? Tengo muchas ganas de verte…¿cómo podría eso molestarme? De hecho, tenía muchas ganas de escuchar tu voz.

Lovino balbuceó algunas cosas inentendibles.

—Io anche voluto ascoltare la tuo voce.

Y Lovino colgó.

Se hizo un ovillo en la cama y se empezó a reír como tonto con la cara tan roja como los tomates que cultivaba Antonio en su jardín

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora.

Gracias por leer...


End file.
